Ever since communications devices (e.g., computers, cell phones and internet) were invented, there has been a need for a way to exchange information securely, in order to protect a user's personal information and corresponding communication devices, preventing identity theft and potential damage to software or hardware generated from malicious programs operating through those technologies. A central, safe and secure environment for exchanging personal information and for regulating one or more devices has been desired from the earliest days of the computer age.
Various components and systems currently exist that address portions of the present invention. There are kiosks as represented in patents like US 2005/0137942 and US 2007/0118437. There are cell phone sensor methods as represented in US 2009/0325539, cell phone location method as represented in US 2009/0219921 and a method for controlling cell phone operations through gestures as represented in US 2008/0014917. There are systems that use a human body as a communications medium as represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,075,455 and 7,171,177 and 7,684,769 and 7,664,476. There are virtual server cloud interfaces as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,496 and there are internet browsers as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,912. Additionally there are energy harvesting methods as represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,586,413 and 6,933,655. There are methods of storing occurrence data gathered by a distributed sensor network as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,388. And there are systems that detect human brain waves for purposes of regulating devices as represented in patent 2010/0010365.
But no invention exists that incorporates certain aspects of each one of the above cited patents in order to create an entirely new bio-data mining and human pairing technology capable of increasing individual personal security and information gathering capacity when communicating or transacting business in the real and virtual worlds.